


your secret i will keep

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: a pinch of angst but it's wholesome, gorilla finds out adrien is chat noir, protective dad gorilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Gorilla discovers Adrien is Chat Noir.His heart feel like it's breaking.Adrien is just a kid.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	your secret i will keep

Gorilla's on the search for Adrien after the akuma.

Ladybug and Chat Noir arriving on the scene fast. Telling everyone in the vicinity to leave and get to safety.

Moments before the attack Adrien slipped out of his sight.

He runs passing an alley splashing in a big puddle when a splotch of black grabs his attention. Gorilla backtracks eyes widening in when he sees Chat Noir propped up against a dumpster.

Finding Adrien is his top priority but he can't leave Chat Noir hurt in an alleyway in the rain. He's not heartless.

He rushes immediately checking for any visible injuries, sighing in relief when he finds none.

Gorilla frowns, no visible sign of injury meant no injury. The superhero duo must-have suits that protect them.

He scratches his hair. Moving him could cause more but he shouldn't leave him out in the open like this.

The streets were clear still from the earlier but Hawkmoth could be out and find the hero.

He scoops Chat Noir in his arms as his suit continues to soak with rain, shivering and clutching Chat Noir close when the wind blows. Teeth clattering as he turns when a flash of green makes him shut his eyes.

Opening his eyes and a glance down Gorilla feels a sucker punch to his heart rattles him to his core.

No way.

Adrien is Chat Noir??  
He stands in the middle of the rain staring at the blond in his arms. Trying to process what was happening and telling himself this is real. Moments before he had Chat Noir, then a flash of green, and he had Adrien in his place. With a tiny black cat creature laying on his stomach. Adrien's chest rising, his eyes scrunching curling into Gorilla seeking warmth.

Everything clicks in his head. How Adrien escapes his room. Or from his bodyguard. Slipping away unnoticed when your Chat Noir is easy.

He snaps from his thoughts when Adrien shivers violently. Protective instincts kick into drive and he bolts from the alley to the car. Buckling Adrien securely and comfortably.

Hopping into the driver seat he starts the engine taking off with the heater going. Not too high, just enough to take the chill off.

He feels himself shiver, momentarily forgetting he was soaked through his clothes. Shakes off excess water he focuses on getting Adrien back.

His fingers clench the steering wheel.

Keeping his eyes on the road he took several deep breaths to calm himself. He felt no anger towards Adrien, but he felt a huge amount of hatred towards Hawkmoth. Loving more than to find the villain himself and give him a good few punches.

Gorilla snorts.

Add Gabriel to the list too. Sure he's his boss, but the man deserves it with what he puts Adrien through. He's a kid he shouldn't have all these extra activities along with photoshoots.

He shuts his car off getting out. Right now Adrien needs his support.

Hurrying to gather Adrien and the small tiny creature he kicks the car door shut with his foot. Racing up the steps of the mansion.

Bursting through the door, he sighs when the door shuts with a click.

A puddle of water gathers at his feet but he doesn't care at his point Adrien is in his arms shivering cold. He'd clean it up later.

His heart tears seeing Adrien shiver so small in his arms. Once again curling in his arms hoping to seek comfort.

Gorilla holds him close, 'shh'-ing his softly.

Seconds later Gorilla hears the clicking of heels. “Adrien?”

The heels click fast and Gorilla finds Natalie before him, her mouth open. “What happened to Adrien?? The photoshoot ended thirty minutes ago, and it's been raining. Where have you two been? Did he sneak off again?”

Natalie looks worried, but Gorilla feels an uneasiness sprout in his stomach. Something to him didn't feel right.

Before Natalie can touch Adrien Gorilla steps around her ignoring her face of shock heading towards Adrien's room.

“He's fine, we just got caught in the rain, I will get him to change his clothes,” he says not bothering her with a glance back. “No need to alert Monsieur Agreste. He's likely busy with work and doesn't want to be disturbed.”

Even if it's his child. He'd be more concerned with Adrien getting sick and missing photoshoots.

He felt his anger elevate to the fashion designer.

Gorilla sets Adrien on his bed gently shaking his shoulders, rousing him from his sleep state.

Warily Adrien eyes open, taking the fact he's in his room with his bodyguard crouched beside him with a look of worry.

Confusion filling him wasn't he at a photoshoot earlier?? He lays still wracking his brain for the events of his day.

Oh right, then there was the akuma who showed up. Adrien rubs his eyes. That was not how he wanted his day to go but things happen.

His head whips to his bodyguard. If he was here did him and Ladybug defeat the akuma? Was everyone okay?

Gorilla recognizes the panic setting on Adrien's face. He places an assuring hand on his arm smiling. Giving it a light squeeze.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the akuma and Paris is safe again.” A part of Gorilla wants to say to Adrien he knew but the state he is in was clear Adrien isn't ready. Right now Adrien needs to get warm and relax.

“It appears you were knocked out by something from the Akuma, I found you and brought you back to the mansion. You need to take a shower and put on dry clothes before you fall sick. I'll tell the chef to send you some warm soups and drinks. Rest easy, Adrien.” He stands from his crouch position. “If you need anything else, don't hesitate. Okay?” He says trying to gauge Adrien's reaction.

The boy's eyes were wide as he nods his head.

Adrien grimaces when he notes his clothes are soaked. Wet socks are one of the worst feelings in the world.

“I will, thank you.” Adrien smiles warmly. “Make sure you to take care of yourself too. I don't want you to get sick. You're like family to me.” He offers a quick hug to his bodyguard, then goes to his bathroom shutting his door behind him.

'You're like family to me.'

Gorilla exits Adrien's room holding onto the railing as he steps down. His heart light.

He ignores Natalie's stare walking down the hallway to a spare room with a change of clothes he keeps in for occasions like these or spends the night.

Also, he'd have to keep a closer eye on Natalie and Gabriel. Discovery Chat Noir is Adrien brought an emotion of dread he couldn't pinpoint. And if he knows anything his mind was giving him warning signs.

One's he'd take to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
